Last Friday Night
by ATLpaintingflowers
Summary: Lily wakes up in a bed with a person she's spent most of her Hogwarts career hexing and hating and he feels absolutely the same way. So how did they end up sleeping together and what the hell did they do the last night that had them end up on the front page of the Daily Prophet.


**Disclaimer: I not J.K Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I'm not Katy Perry either so I don't own Last Friday Night.**

* * *

_There's a stranger in my bed._

_There's a pounding in my head._

_Glitter all over the room._

_Pink flamingos in the pool._

* * *

Lily woke up with a pain in her head. She was struggling to remember where she was. Her leg brushed against something or someone to be exact; she jumped as she realized she was in a bed, with some boy, naked. She was trying to remember what happened last night, but the headache wasn't helping.

Suddenly the aforementioned boy groaned. Lily winced; her headache flaring up. _How much did I drink?_ The boy sat up and ran his hands through his messy chocolate brown hair. Lily prayed it wasn't who she thought it was.

"What the hell?" The boy moaned clutching his head. He turned to look at her. "Lily Potter." His eyes widened.

"Will Davies." She responded boredly; heart racing inside.

"How did I… I mean you… I mean we… The bed… Did we." Will spluttered.

"If you mean by that incoherent sputtering that we slept together," Lily interrupted him. "The answer is yes. If you're asking how. I don't even _know_." She stretched out her arms.

They looked around the room. There was glitter covering almost every surface; sparkling in many different colors. Lily looked for the source of where the glitter was coming from. She spotted her wand lying on the floor a few feet away; a thin stream of glitter billowing out its end. Will looked out the window and saw a number of pink birds flapping around in the pool.

* * *

_I smell like a minibar._

_DJ's passed out in the yard._

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_There's a hickey or a bruise._

* * *

Lily walked over and joined Will at the window. Nate Jordan who was the DJ last night was lying a few feet away from the pool unconscious. There was some blonde girl passed out by the grill and the steak and chicken were long charred.

"You smell like all the drinks in the bar times ten." Will looked at Lily.

"Wow. You really know how to make a girl feel special." She cracked her neck.

He looked at a spot on her neck. "Did I give you a hickey? Merlin, what has the world come to?" He looked up at the ceiling.

"How is that so hard to believe?" She said gingerly poking the spot on her neck.

He looked at her straight. "You _hate_ me."

"I'm sure that's not true. I mildly dislike you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She ignored him and walked back over to the bed.

She looked up at him. "We need to figure out what happened last night."

* * *

_Pictures of last night._

_Ended up online._

_I'm screwed._

_Oh well._

_It's a blacktop blur _

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled._

* * *

As Will and Lily were sitting on the bed racking their brains trying to figure out what happened; an owl flew in through the open window and dropped the Daily Prophet on Will's face. Lily burst out laughing as he scowled and picked himself up off the floor and opened the Daily Prophet. Will's face drained of color as he stared silently on a page of the newspaper.

"What?" Lily asked.

He sat there silently staring ahead.

Lily rolled her eyes and grabbed the newspaper. She looked at the page and froze. There were pictures of the party they were at. It was an article about her. There was a picture of her and Will and a bunch of other people downing shots as fast as they could. Then there was a picture of her and Will snogging furiously. Then there was a picture of the two of them running into the house. She looked up at him. If her dad read the Prophet anytime today, she was so screwed. Looking at Will it seemed that he was thinking somewhere along the same lines.

Lily's dad was still going to kill her though for going to the party in the first place; at least she had fun.

* * *

_Damn._

_Last Friday Night._

_Yeah we danced on _

_Tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I _

_Forgot._

* * *

Will and Lily laid on the bed flipping through the Daily Prophet photo's for a while before it all came back to her.

"Will…" She said nervously.

"You don't think you're pregnant with my child now do you?" He snapped.

"No; I pity the woman who does though." She shot back. "I'm starting to remember what happened."

She was sitting at the table sipping some firewhiskey; it was Danny Finnigan's eighteenth birthday bash. She didn't even know how he'd talked her into coming anyway. She sat there for a while until Derek Zabini walked up to her and challenged her to a shot challenge. Lily knew she could never back down from a dare. Soon enough a bunch of other people joined including Will Davies. Nearly an hour later, she mad-drunk and was grinding against Will on the tables. She turned to face him laughing, and he caught her lips in his. They kept in their passionate lip-lock under influence of firewhiskey. Neither of them knowing or caring.

"—that's what happened earlier in the party. I can't really seem to remember the rest that well." Lily sighed falling back onto the bed.

Will was silent for quite a while before he responded. "Wow. God, I can never imagine this happening otherwise."

* * *

_Last Friday Night._

_Yeah we maxed our_

_Credit cards_

_And got kicked out of _

_the bar_

_So we hit the_

_Boulevard._

* * *

"Lily." Will shouted to a figure sleeping on the bed. "I've remembered something."

"Blimey," She yawned rubbing at her eyes. "I don't even know why I'm still here."

"Nevermind that." He waved her comment off. "So—."

They were heavily drunk. At the time it seemed like a great idea; Lily had wanted to go to Diagon Alley and buy things, Will hadn't objected. So the pair of them had been running around Diagon Alley buying useless shit neither of them needed. They had eventually run out of galleons, and decided to get even more drunk at the local pub. As soon as they had walked in and asked for a drink, the bartender had kicked them out saying at this rate they could pass out and they were already piss drunk. They ran down the streets holding hands and shouting.

"—there was glitter streaming out the end of your wand too." Will laughed.

Lily snorted. "Bloody hell. It's a wonder we weren't arrested."

They flopped back onto the bed laughing.

* * *

_Last Friday Night._

_We went streaking in the park._

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage-et-trois_

_Last Friday Night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Woah-oh-oh_

* * *

"Hey Will, I doubt you're going to believe me when I say this…" Lily trailed off.

"I doubt that I'm not going to believe you since everything that happened yesterday and last night." He replied as he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so…"

Sometime during the night Will decided he wanted to go streaking, so they both stripped off their clothes and went running and screaming through Hyde Park. Passerby's might've looked at them strangely as this was a rare occurrence. They passed a lake; Lily decided that she wanted to splash Will. They ended up having a water fight, and sometime during that both of them decided to skinny-dip. Lily whose judgment was clouded by alcohol grabbed her wand and started changing the colors of the ducks and the leaves of the trees. Eventually she started spraying glitter from her wand and shooting up colorful flares. They saw the muggles nearby watching them, even through their drunk haze they must've realized they'd broken the law by exposing muggles to magic.

Eventually they'd decided to go back to the party. By the time they got back nearly every single person was passed out or very drunk. Lily's cousin Louis had come up to them and started talking about a three-way. Neither Lily nor Will recalled why they had decided to have a three-way with Louis but they did. Eventually Louis had left and Lily and Will ended up in one of the many rooms of Finnigan Manor and had sex.

"—so that's what happened last night." Lily finished.

"Remind me to invite you along next time I decide to get drunk, because I'd be lying if I said I didn't have fun." Will smiled.

"Remind _me_," Lily countered. "Not to ever get drunk again."

"Don't be a kill-joy Lily." Will replied as he got up walked over to where Lily was standing and kissed her.

* * *

_This Friday Night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday Night_

_Do it all again._

* * *

After they broke apart, Lily was very confused.

"What the hell was that Davies?" Lily snapped.

"I don't know." Will replied looking confused. "I think I like you, which is really weird since we've spent most of our school career hating each other. Now that I see you again a year later after Hogwarts, I end up sleeping with you and having fun and liking you instead of hexing you like I'd imagined."

Lily looked at him for a while before she responded. "That was deep, even for you Will." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Let's do this again sometime." Will mumbled in her ear after they broke apart.

"Yes," Lily whispered. "Let's."

* * *

**So guys what did you think. I usually write multi-chapter stories and this was my first one-shot.**

**Review and tell me what you thought. If I get enough review maybe I'll think about turning this into a multi-chapter story.**

**Love Naomi.**


End file.
